


Traffic

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Pure Smut, Reader has needs, Smut, Tom has been traveling, Traffic sucks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Tom, so does Tom, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom has been on location for six months and both of your needs have been neglected.  Now Tom is coming home and you are ready to jump him.  But a traffic accident from the airport delays Tom. You decided to take matters into your own hands.  Tom does not appreciate this and now you need to be punished.





	Traffic

“It’s just a few more hours…” you found your singing under your breath as you began preparations for Tom’s homecoming.

Six months. It had been six months since Tom was home. Shooting for his latest project bounced from Canada to Hawaii to somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. With his bizarre travel schedule and your job obligations, trips home and travel were not workable. This arrangement made things uncomfortable. Your needs were not being attended to in the manner or frequency you prefer. Neither were Tom’s. 

Yes, the two of you Face-timed and sexted but nothing replaced the weight of Tom’s body against yours and nothing, not even the fanciest sex toy could bring you to completion like his cock filling you with every inch. So you waited and grew more and more insatiable until the day arrived.

You expected Tom to land at Heathrow within the hour. With about a 40 minute drive to the house, it gave you just enough time to get ready. You turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat. As you step in, the water felt like it sizzled on your skin. You took care to wash every part of your body. The soap was Tom’s favorite. He said it reminded him of your first date. You wanted to stay in the shower forever, but you still had work ahead of you. You stepped out and wrapped your body in a fluffy towel. 

After drying off, you finished the rest of preparations, fixing your makeup and hair. You then slipped into a stunning lace bra and panties. You bought them special for tonight. Pretty but nothing too expensive, just in case they didn’t survive the night. By the time you finished, Tom’s plane should have landed. You grabbed your phone. There was a text.

Landed. Be there soon. Miss you.

You smiled and you could already feel your arousal at the mere thought of seeing and having Tom in the flesh. You couldn’t help but tease the poor man. You held up your phone to snap a shot of your breasts, threatening to slip out of the bra. You sent the photo along with the caption.

Perhaps this will motivate you to get home quickly. 

And now you just waited for his arrival. 

-

Tom gulped when your photo popped up on his phone. Thank God, he was in the back of his taxi and not still at baggage claim. The last thing he needed was someone glancing over his shoulder. Tom felt his pants tighten, and he suppressed a groan. Six months was too long and his hand was a poor excuse for your pussy. So warm and tight.

“Can you pick up the speed a bit? I’m late for an important appointment,” Tom urged the driver.

Not a lie. He was overdue for some amazing sex with his girlfriend. 

“I will try but traffic has other plans.”

Tom slouched back into his seat. The wait was agony and he couldn’t stop looking at the photo which was doing him no favors. After about fifteen minutes, the taxi came to a screeching halt. 

“What is the matter?”

“Accident on M40, big delays.”

“No, no, no. Isn’t there another way? Perhaps..”

“Sorry I can’t get out of the lane with the cars backed up.”

Tom’s phone beeped, and he saw a text from you.

What’s taking so long.

Traffic, Accident on M40. I’m trying.

You sent a frowning face.

If you aren’t here in the next 60 minutes, I’m starting without you.

You wouldn’t dare, darling.

You responded with a devil face.

In the next 50 minutes, Tom’s taxi made progress, but he was still ten minutes out when his phone rang. He answered.

“Time’s up. Guess you will miss out,” you teased.

Tom gritted his teeth.

“If you finish before I get home, you will be sorry, love.”

“Too bad. Because I am already dripping by just, the thought of you fucking me into the mattress and I can’t wait any longer.”

Tom thought you would hang up to take care of business, but you described what you were doing in detail. Pure torture.

“So you see I’m already dripping so I need clean that up with my fingers, but lace panties are in the way. Guess I will have to do it through them, since no one is here to push them aside.”

You groaned into the phone as you tease your folds through the lace.

“Stop it right now. I am in a taxi!” Tom hissed into the home.

“Then you better hurry because I won’t last long.”

Tom once again urged the driver to speed it along. He seemed to comply with the request this time.

“Oh, God! Not as big as your cock but my fingers feel so fucking good in my pussy.”

Tom’s erection was obvious at this point. He pulled at the fabric and shifted in his seat; an act of futility.

“Baby girl, I will ruin you when I get home in a few minutes.”

“Well, I’ll be done by then,” you breathed into the phone.

Tom could hear wet sounding noises on the other end of the line. Your breath grew more and more ragged as you could feel your core tightened with each thrust of your fingers. You couldn’t help yourself; you couldn’t wait any longer, traffic or not. Tom could tell you were close. 

“Fuck!” he whispered.

His car screeched to a halt in front of the house. Tom threw some money at the driver and grabbed his bags. He took the stairs two at a time. You didn’t notice Tom hung up the phone.

“Oh fuck,” you cursed as you continued to pump in and out, “so close.”

Without warning, the bedroom door opened and Tom appeared in the doorway just as you began to climax.

“STOP!” he bellowed.

You removed your fingers and your pussy spasmed against the air. The perfect ruined orgasm. 

“Fuck Tom!” it pissed you off, him interrupting. “I was there.”

“I told you,” he crossed the room, “to not start without me.”

You stood up from the bed and Tom grabbed you by the neck with force into a crushing kiss. His tongue searched your mouth with need. This was not gentleman Tom, the one you see at the awards show and premieres. This was the Tom who would fuck you into the floor and then pick you up and fuck you standing until you couldn’t stand or walk straight. It was animalistic, and you were here for it.

“You need to be punished,” Tom growled as he released you. He strolled to his side of the bed and grabbed a small box from underneath. You never saw it before. He removed a small piece of cloth, a scarf.

“Hands behind your back.”

His eyes darkened at the command. You stood there in silence. The crack of his hand broke the silence when meeting your ass.

“Don’t disobey me, pet, or you will feel more of my hand on your delicious ass. I won’t ask twice.”

Dumbfounded, you put your hands behind your back. Tom bound your wrists, and they stayed tight against your struggle. Tom used it to pull you close. You felt his hard cock pressed against your ass. You groaned.

“Darling, I will have you screaming my name and begging me to let you come. You will never start without me again.”

His tone sent a shiver down your spine. You didn’t have much time to contemplate Tom’s words before he pushed you onto the bed with a rough push. You yelped as you tripped.

“Tsk, tsk,” he tutted, “you are positively a mess, pet. I will have to clean this up.”

You smirked.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tom’s eyes glinted at the Sir. “I just needed you so bad. I can’t help myself.”

“Are you ready to be punished?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tom helped you stand up.

“Well, first, you are overdressed.”

With a swift motion, Tom ripped the panties from your body. The action stung your skin, but it was so hot, you didn’t care. You groaned. Tom sat down on the edge of the bed, legs splayed.

“Sit on my thigh.”

You hesitated; a mistake. Tom slapped your ass again.

“What did I say about disobeying me? One more time and I shall take you over my knee.”

He rearranged himself.

“Sit.”

You hustled and straddled Tom’s thigh. You could already feel your arousal soaking his pants leg. Tom looked into your eyes.

“Pleasure yourself on my leg while I help you out of these clothes.”

You began to rock back and forth, feeling the fabric of his trousers teasing your clit with every roll of your hips. Once you found a rhythm, you ground against his leg with gusto, chasing release. You moaned as Tom took his attention to your breasts.

“My, my what do we have here? But I can’t see them through all this fabric.”

Tom slid the straps of the bra off your shoulders and in one motion pulled the cups down, exposing your breasts to the air. You stopped your riding as the cold air hardened your nipples. Tom grabbed you and pulled you into his chest.

“Did I tell you could stop?”

You shook your head.

“I can’t hear you.”

“No, Sir.”

You started back up as Tom massaged your breasts. He took your nipple with his fingers and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers, sending a shiver to your core. You adjusted your position so your knee rubbed against Tom’s crotch. As continued, you could feel you getting close. Tom sensed it too.

“Are you getting close, pet?”

You started to nod but responded instead.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Please, Sir.”

“Too bad.”

Tom lifted you up, and you staggered back, not having the benefit of your arms to steady yourself. His pants were a mess; the spot covering most of his thigh. Your core aching at the lack of friction and contact.

“Look at this!” Tom gestured to the spot as he undid his belt. His pants slid down the floor, chased by his underwear. His cock at full attention. You lick your lips at the glorious sight.

“See something you like, love?”

“Yes sir. Please let me have it.” you begged. Your body was desperate for contact and fulfillment.

“But have you earned it? Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes, Sir, I have.”

Tom moved closer to you and you could feel the heat of his breath against your neck. 

“But you started without me.”

The ache in your pussy was becoming unbearable. You would say anything for release. Tears welled in your eyes.

“I’m sorry. It will never happen again, I swear!”

Tom’s face was emotionless for a second before his lips curled into a devious smile. 

“Very well. I believe you. Now…” he stepped back, “kneel and show me how grateful you to have me home.”

You lowered to your knees, your hands still behind your back. You started with some kitten licks on the tip. Tom groaned as encouragement, and you began running your tongue up and down the shaft. 

“Oh darling, you have missed me. Have you thought about having my cock in your mouth these past six months?”

“Every night, Sir,” you responded as you took him into your mouth. His groan was loud and guttural. “Have you thought about my pretty mouth?”

“Oh, darling, you do not understand the effect you have on me.”

You began sucking, hollowing your cheeks. Tom started thrusting in sync with you and you relaxed your throat to take him as much as you could. It was no small task. Tom was well hung. Spurred on by your enthusiasm and his own desire, Tom grabbed your head, fingers lacing in your hair, and began full on fucking your face.

“That’s right darling, take me all in. Let’s use your pretty mouth, you are doing so well.”

Tom’s praise made you groan against his cock in appreciation, and Tom threw his head back.

“Darling, I will not last much longer if keep that up and I fully intend on ruining you every way possible.”

Tom helped you to your feet and moved to undo your wrists.

“Promise to keep your hands where I put them or else I will be forced to bind you again, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now onto the bed, hands above your head.”

You complied, crawling onto the bed. Tom climbed between your legs.

“I will not be gentle.”

Without another word, Tom plunged into you, filling your pussy completely.

“Oh, God!” you moaned as he held himself steady.

“No, darling, you are the goddess. So wet, so tight, the perfect fit for me.”

Tom began to roll his hips and thrusting with a fervor of a desperate man.

“Fuck!” your responses reduced to single words.

“That’s right darling, take me all in. I want to fill you up.”

“Yes!”

The coil in your core was twisted tight and was excruciating. You needed release.

“Please let me come, Tom. Please. I need to come.”

“You need it. How badly do you need it?”

“So bad. Please, Tom. I’m sorry I teased you. Just. Please. Let. Me. Come.”

“You are so beautiful when you beg.” 

Tom smiled as he moved one of his hand to your clit and rubbed small circles. It was the push you needed, and the coil snapped as you orgasmed. Tom continued to thrust through your release, become more demanding, and a few moments later he orgasmed, spilling his seed into you.

The two of you laid on the bed, a sweaty, heaving tangle of bodies and sheets. It was you who came back to reality first. You rubbed your hand on Tom’s heaving chest.

“Welcome home, darling.”

“It’s good to be home.” 

Tom placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Have I mentioned I hate traffic?”


End file.
